Kategorie Diskussion:Die Schriften
Ich wollte mal etwas zur "Allmacht" der Schriften loswerden, was mich seit langem ärgert. Bei vielen Diskussionen hier in der Wikia wird auf die Schriften verwiesen, was ja gut und richtig ist, da sie eine nette Nebenquelle darstellen. Aber im Grunde genommen, wissen die Schriften auch nicht mehr als wir. :Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Es gibt nur ganz wenige Bereiche in den Schriften, die "verlässlich" vom Autor kommen: *Die Charabox mit Zahlen und Statistiken *Der Ninja-Rang *Die Chara-Parameter *Die Namensbox der Jutsus (Hier gibts wegen der deutschen Übersetzungen manchmal Unstimmigkeiten) *Die kleine Rangstatistik oben rechts bei jedem Jutsu Der Fließtext der Schriften zu Charakeren und Jutsus (Ich rede jetzt nur über Charas und Jutsus, die Interviews, Bonuszeichnungen und derartiges lasse ich mal weg, denn die verwenden wir ja kaum als Quelle) hat meines Erachtens Filler-Charakter. Wer eine der Schriften zur Hand hat soll mal bitte einfach die erste Naruto-Seite in Sha, Rin oder To durchlesen. Das ist zumeist schnulzig-affiges Geblaber, das da reingeschoben wird und NULL Infos (wenn überhaupt) hat, die wir nicht auch aus dem Manga selbst hätten nehmen können. *Rin (Seite 31 - letzter Satz des zweiten Absatzes) :"Naruto lebt mit ganzer Kraft für seinen Traum - seine atemberaubende Geschichte fängt gerade erst an!" *To (Seite 29 - letzter Satz obere Hälfte) :"Er ist so stürmisch, wie ein Wind, der durch Konoha fegt, und erobert die Herzen aller, die ihn sehen." *Sha (Seite 25 - unterer Teil des ersten Absatzes) :"Naruto kämpft nicht mehr blindlings drauflos, verfügt aber nach wie vor über ein Überraschungsmoment (hier ist der Satz iwie auch vollkommen sinnlos formuliert). Und so beschreitet er wie ein Wirbelwind den Weg des Ninja - den Weg, an den er glaubt!" Ich glaube, Kishi hat immer so ein paar Notizen (Eben diese Statistiken, Namen,Parameter etc) und gibt die dem Verlag und DIE machen daraus dann das Buch und können es ja nur mit Blabla-Kram füllen, weil die auch nicht mehr wissen, als der Manga. Sorry, wenn das hier jetzt für manche übertrieben scheint, aber ich denke, wir sollten einfach mal geklärt haben, dass die Schriften eben keine alleswissenden Entitäten sind. Das ist doch an vielen Stellen schon deutlich geworden (siehe Chidori/Raikiri). Ich möchte eben nicht, dass wie sonst auch einfach mit den Schriften gewedelt wird, à la "Hier steht's aber drin!" sondern bitte schaut genau nach. Es ist halt das meiste einfach nur da, um ein Buch mit 200/300 Seiten vollzukriegen - ergo "Filler". Ninjason 10:14, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- ich sehe das ähnlich, die schriften sind für mich quellen, die ich mal benutze um etwas bestimmtes nachzuschauen, aber um bei jeder diskussion zu sagen es steht da drin, finde ich ist nicht richtig, wie ninjason schon sagte sind die fließtexte nicht immer so geschrieben, wie es der standart von narutopedia verlangt, wobei in manchen fließtexten doch schon sehr interessante dinge stehen, wie zum beispiel Raidou Namiashi da steht drin das er ein attentäter ninja war, der Name seines schwarzen schwertes steht drin und was so besonders an dem schwert ist, aber das bildet die ausnahme, und das mit dem filler seh ich nicht ganz so aber solch sätze gehören meiner meinung nach nicht in so ein buch hinein aber filler sinds für mich nicht, dass sind einfach nur persnlichkeitsbeschreibungen, halt sehr melodramatisch aber es nach wie vor persönlichkeitsbeschreibungen, keine fillerErnie1992 10:32, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hmm ok war n bissel daneben gegriffen der Begriff "Filler". Damit meinte ich seine eigentliche Bedeutung als "füllen eines leeren Inhaltes" nicht, was wir in Mangakreisen als "von Fremdpersonen Ausgedachtes" bezeichnen. Wie gesagt, die Infos sind ja alle aus dem Manga, oder von Kishi. Alles was sie "füllen" ist wie du sagst, melodramatisch. Ninjason 10:44, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) also, die schriften wissen schon ein bisschen mehr als wir, da dort kishi zusätzliche infos bzw beschreibung zum chara oder jutsu angibt. aber es stimmt natürlich, dass kishimoto, was die story angeht, in den schriften niemals mehr preisgibt als es bis dahin im manga zu lesen war. als filler würde ich diese infos nicht beschreiben, da ich mir so zimlich sicher bin, dass der GANZE fließtext allein von kishi stammt, denn dort gibt er nunmal informationen an, die nur er wissen kann (wie z.B. raidos schwert namens "Kokutou"). es ist so, dass man vllt an manchen stellen in den schriften erkennen muss ob dort etwas "melodramtisch" oder "persönlichkeitbezogen" dargestellt wird, das nicht unbedingt als informationsquelle gelten kann. ansonsten scheint meiner meinung nach ALLES was in den schriften steht von kishi zu stammen. NUR die namen der jutsus oder so mancher charas, so wie sie in den deutschen schriften geschrieben sind, sollte man nicht beachten, so wie es am anfang mit kankuro (eigentlich kankurou), jirobo (jiroubou) und vielen anderen der fall war. PS: @ernie... raido war kein attentäter, er ist nur bekannt für seine attentatskünste. (wie man sieht ist falsche interpretation der infos auch ein problem ^^). Johnny/ジョニ一 12:34, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Also ich muss sagen, dass das nach ziemlicher Willkür klingt. Wenn ich mir einen neuen User vorstelle, der, wie 1000words anfangs, viel machen will und sehr engagiert ist, Sachen korrigieren und ausfüllen will, und wir dann aber immer mit den Schriften dazwischen gehen und sagen "Das steht da aber so, hier aber nicht!", dann seh ich schon wieder den neuen User sich fragen, was denn jetzt aus den Schriften stimmt und was nicht. Wenn wir selektieren "Jutsu-Namen gelten, die deutschen Übersetzungen aber nicht, Char-Parameter gelten, Ninja-Rang, Namen von Schwertern, aber Chidoir/Raikiri-Text gilt wieder nicht"... Also ich sehe da ein paar Problemchen. ..::Aeris::.. 07:32, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Also ich persönlich würde auch eher sagen dass man sich bei den Schriften gut über Parameter, Namen, Statsik gut informieren kann aber beim Fließtext sollte man wirklich aufpassen. Als Wiki muss man ja sachlich bleiben und darf nicht so persönlich werden da sind solche Zitate wie "Er ist so stürmisch, wie ein Windund erobert die Herzen aller, die ihn sehen." nicht so gut insbesondere wenn man bedenkt dass dies unter anderem deutlich wiedersprüchlich bisher zum Manga stand da die meisten die Naruto das erste Mal sehen ihn gleich für eine sehr nervige, unerfahrene oder unsympatische Person halten (z.B. Karui, Killerbee, Itachi, Deidara, die meisten aus Narutos Schulzeit...usw.). Aber das war jetzt nur ein Beispiel. Bei den Fließtexten sollte man sich diese wirklich gut durch lesen und dann nochmal mit den Manga vergleichen ob da nicht irgendweleche Wiedersprüche sind. Wenn da wirklich neue Sachen vorkommen wie z.B. Namen von Persönlichgegenständen oder ähnliches kann man diese ruhig eintragen aber beim Rest sollte man sich doch eher mit andern Nutzern absprechen.--Icis Leibgarde 09:53, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Andere Schriften wo sollen eigentlich die fanbooks und artbooks hin? es sind ja auch Schriften. die schriften von kishi sind alles: databooks, fanbooks und artbooks. aber i-wo mussen die andren schriften wie kai no sho (das fanbook) stehen :/ wie soll man vorgehen? oder ist etwa noch kein fan- oder artbook in deutschland eschienen? Johnny/ジョニ一 22:06, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ist "Kai no Sho" "Die Schriften des Kai"? Wenn ja finde ich, dass die hier absolut erwähnt werden sollen, denn wie du schon gesagt hast, seine Schriften sind ja alles in einem und soweit ich weiß, ist das ein offiziell von ihm abgesegnetes Buch, mit 2 Kurzgeschichten von ihm, also defenitiv sein Werk. --DasallmächtigeJ 23:48, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund kann ich die Reihenfolge der Schriften nicht ändern, deshalb wollte ich hier mal sagen, dass Sha nach To kommt. Gruß --DasallmächtigeJ 21:12, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das hier ist eine Kategorie-Seite, das werden alle Seiten dieser Kategorie alphabetisch geordnet, daher kannst du da nichts dran machen ^^. Ninjason 21:19, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Achso, das wusste ich nicht. Da kann man dann echt nichts machen^^. --DasallmächtigeJ 23:45, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Änderungsvorschlag Ich hab vor im Laufe der Woche Artikel zu den beiden Artbooks und Kai zu machen und deshalb wollte ich mal anregen, dass wir die Seite hier neu ausrichten. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir die Seite hier umbenennen und zwar in sowas wie "Schriften und sonstige Veröffentlichungen" oder ähnliches und hier wie der Name impliziert alles sammeln, was von Kishi im Bezug auf Naruto veröffentlicht hat (Pilot-Manga, Schriften, Artbooks). Dabei würde es meiner Meinung nach Sinn machen, wenn wir uns dieser Kategorie "Die Schriften" entledigen würde, weil die im Bezug auf diesen Artikel eher ein Hindernis als eine Hilfe ist. So kann man nämlich nichts vernünftig hinzufügen und alphabetisch ordnen. Wenn wir die Kategorie wegmachen würde der Art dann meiner Vorstellung nach so aussehen (Überschriften bitte dazu denken): Die Schriften 1. Rin 2. Hyo 3. To 4. Sha 5. Kai Sonstige offizielle Veröffentlichungen 1. Pilot-Manga 2. Artbook 3. Artbook 2 Wenns keine Gegenvorschläge gibt, würde ich jemanden der davon Ahnung hat bitten, sich darum zu kümmern, dass diese Kategorie aus dem weg geräumt wird, denn sonst wäre es ziemlich unübersichtlich und im Bezug darauf, dass es eine Kategorie für die Schriften ist auch inkorrekt. Und auf der Hauptseite sollten wir das dann auch umbenennen. --DasallmächtigeJ 16:08, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :also der name "Die Schriften" soll meiner meinung nach nicht geändert werden, da "Die Schriften" heißen all diese veröffentlichungen von kishi - ob databook, artbook oder fanbook. sie alle tragen diese bezichnung in ihrem namen "... no Sho" oder sowas. also ist der name/die bezeichnung "Die Schriften" absolut richtig. johnny/ジョニー 16:48, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Achso, dass wusste ich nicht. ich hab gedacht nur die schriften heißen auch wirklich schriften. aber gegen diese kategoriesache sollten wir echt was machen, das wird total unübersichtlich wenn da alles durcheinander steht.--DasallmächtigeJ 16:54, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich finde die seite noch nicht wircklich schön, die kann man übersichtlicher gestalten! wenn niemand dsa tun will/kann werde ich mich in einiger zeit darum kümmern [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 10:05, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :was soll denn bitte hier schön sein? :/ es ist keine seite im herkömmlichen sinne, es ist eine kategorie-seite. auf solchen soll gar nichts ausgeschmückt werden. solche seiten sollen nur die entsprechenden, dazu gehörenden artikel beinhalten und vielleicht noch ne kurze beschreibung, wenn überhaupt. mit dieser kategorie-seite ist absolut alles in ordnung. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:16, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :ich finde man kann sie übersichtzlicher gestalten. ich mag es nicht wie die einzelnen seiten in einer kategorie nach alphabet aufgezählt werden. Man könnte eine einfache Tabelle erstellen, mit villt. einem bild und der Verlinkung zur seite. Macht, meiner Meinuntg nach, nicht viel arbeit ist aber einfach schöner und übersichtlicher [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 10:46, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das würde bedeuten, du müsstest die Kategorie zu einer Seite verlinken, aber das würde sich nicht lohnen. Die Alphabetische Anordnung würde in der Kategorie ja immer bleiben, da dies ja eine Kategorie ausmacht. Lass es doch einfach wie es ist. ;) Kategorien werden eher dafür benutzt um zu sehen was sie enthalten und dadurch zu den Seiten zu gelangen, welche kategorisiert wurden. In meinem Wiki steht nur drin, um was es sich bei der jeweiligen Kat handelt und fertig. Das sind immer Einzeiler. Sum2k3 10:49, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :hmm.. nagutz, wenn ihr meint es würde sich nicht lohnen lass ich es [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 10:51, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC)